Nightmare Legion
The ancient dreamspawn that warred amongst each other for countless eons. these beings are elemental spirits of chaos and destruction. These are the entities responsible for the Shattering. They were driven away from Orn by the newly ascended paragons led by Odath, but they are now aware of the world's existence and they desire nothing so much as to return and finish the work they had begun. It is unknown how many gods exist within this order, nor what their names are or what their spheres are, but a few have been identified. * Carrionlord - The Spirit of Decay brought wasting illness and death everywhere it passed through the north. Its passage forever changed the forest now known as the Blighted Wood, a dark and forbidding place of twisted plants and animals. The people of the modern kingdom of Krona were affected the most. Over half of their population were killed by the Carrionlord’s passage. * Earthshaker - The Spirit of Earthquakes walked through the western reaches of the Imperium causing dramatic upheavals. Great rifts opened allowing the ocean to flood upon the flat plains of the central Crown. The destruction was halted when Tor Carost, Paragon of Protection, raised a new chain of mountains diverting the floodwaters and creating the New Sea. * Faminemaster - The Spirit of Drought strode across the eastern plains of the Crownlands, killing off countless fields of crops in its wake. Livestock wasted and died, thousands perished of hunger. * Fleshwarper - The Spirit of Corruption and Mutation wandered the entire continent, causing chaos in its path. Animals and plants were warped and changed, giving birth to a host of monstrosities that then attacked anything they encountered. Many of these creatures still exist to this day in the remote parts of the world. * Mistwalker - The Spirit of Poisonous Vapors left a deadly fog in the wake of its passage. The Mistwalker was destroyed by Odath and Tor Carost on the forested island that became known as the Isle of Mists. The place of its death remains fog-shrouded and cursed, now known as the Harrowmist. * Plaguebringer - The Spirit of Pestilence descended upon the great swamps of the north, bringing many new diseases and spread them throughout the region. Thousands sickened and died from countless unknown plagues which spread rapidly through the north, halted only by the floodwaters of the New Sea. * Rustfiend - The Spirit of Corrosion destroyed much of the metal deposits of the northern stonefolk kingdom of Val-Nordri. The resulting instability caused massive collapses within the underground nation, killing thousands of the dwarves. The survivors contracted a degenerative disease known as the Iron Scourge which plagues them to this day. * Waverider - The Spirit of Tempests caused massive storms and flooding along the southern Crown and in the Falther Islands, particularly. Several islands were submerged or altered in the floodwaters, the most notable being the destruction of fertile land on the island of Lyret, creating the Salted Barrens which forced the relatively peaceful natives to turn to piracy and worse for survival. * Winter King - The Spirit of Arctic Cold brought about an early period of harsh and prolonged winter for the southern kingdoms. Many were unprepared for the frigid conditions and thousands of lives were lost to the cold and the hunger that resulted from it. It was destroyed by Ceotak and Dogen, creating the permanently frozen tundra of the Everfrost which remains as a legacy to this spirit’s presence.